1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for preparing a polyimide, a polyimide prepared from the composition, and an article including the polyimide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyimide film is non-soluble film, which is resistant to high-temperatures, and does not oxidize upon exposure to heat. It is also resistant to radiation, low temperature and thus is suitable for application in a wide variety of heat-resistant high-tech materials for vehicle, aerospace, spaceship, electronic materials, such as insulating coating, insulating film, semiconductor, electrode protecting layer for thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), etc.
Glass has been widely used for the substrates for liquid crystal display, organic electro luminescent display devices, organic TFT, etc. However, flexible substrates have been researched in accordance with the need for lightness and flexibility of the substrates. There remains a need in high transparency, low thermal expansion, high heat resistance, low optical anisotropy materials that are desired for the flexible substrates for replacing glass.